The Possibilty
by thecakemasterofpanem
Summary: CAUTION: extreme fluff and cheesiness. in my opinion, the last chapter is the best. finally updated so it feels like a real ending. emilyxtrellis FINALLY UPDATED AND FINISHED
1. Just Friends

The airship moved silently through the clouds, searching for the lost city of Cielis. Nothing was posing a threat at this time, and the sun gave the accumualtions a soft pink glow.

Almost everyone on board was grumbling to themselves about the Elf Prince's strange request, and even more so, Emily's reply. Her family and Leon didn't object to the idea, but remained uneasy.

In pursuit of silence, the young stonekeeper stepped onto the deck and walked until she was close to the prow. Trellis was already standing there, turned from her and lost in thought.

For a moment, Emily debated on wether or not she should speak. Then finally, she asked him, "Are you okay?"

His head turned slightly at the sound her voice, but he remained quiet. It took all of her strength not to run away.

After a moment, he faced her directly and put on a quizzical expression. He asked what was troubling him. "Why didn't you send me away or destroy me when I asked to join your team?"

She thought for a moment and chose her words carefully. "I need all the help I can get."

"But why would you decide to trust me?" he questioned, still not satisfied. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly friends, let alone allies."

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I felt like something in you had changed when you requested to be on the team."

That made him think.

She continued, "I assume that you want to be free just as much as the rest of us. I mean, that's sort of what it sounded like the first time we met."

He made eye contact and she resisted the urge to look away.

"He's my father, so it's not as easy as you might think," Trellis stated.

"I know," she started, but cut off because he shot her a look. "I mean, I don't know exactly, but, I know what it's like to lose a parent. I'm not saying I want you to be an orphan, but then again, you really don't have much of an option."

He sighed and sat against the railing.

"I think you could make a good king," she added.

He stared at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded.

The Elf Prince turned and thought some more, and then he said quietly, "If somehow I do become ruler, would you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Help me lead?"

They stared at each other and sat in silence for a while.

Emily's mother noticed them and watched through a window what was going on.

The stonekeeper walked up to Trellis and said, "Sure." Then she punched him lightly in the shoulder. Both of them smiled.

"What was that?" he asked.

Emily shrugged and said, "I'm trying to lighten the mood."

He breathed a laugh.

From the window, Emily's mother smiled and walked away.


	2. Ambush

As days turned to weeks, Leon trained Emily as best he could while continuing to search for Cielis. She was improving greatly, but still struggled in some areas, mainly involving distractions and temptation. The stone tormented her in her small moments of failure.

_ "If you would give me control, you wouldn't even have to train,"_ it said. But determined to keep the upper-hand, she refused the stone's requests.

She and Trellis were getting along better than they use to, so that made everyone else warm up to him a little. Soon, the cold shoulders disappeared and all of them spoke to each other as friends. Although the mission wasn't making a lot of progress, it seemed like trouble had gone completely.

One afternoon, during a break from training, Emily met up with the Elf Prince just to talk, like they started to do everyday.

"Hi," she said. He nodded a greeting.

They stood by the railing and held their ground as the strong wind swept back their hair and cloaks. The clouds were darker beneeth than usual, and an unsettling feeling hung in the air.

She was about to say something else when a small craft zoomed towards the ship and an Elven Warrior jumped off of it. He landed and pulled out a sword, swinging for the stonekeeper. Emily drew one of her own and blocked the warrior's blow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw more of the crafts coming closer.

The passengers of the air ship began fighting back after confusion of the ambush passed. Trellis and Emily fought off many until the rest of the warriors retreated into the storm clouds.

After taking a few deep breaths, she stared at him, looking expectant.

"What's wrong?" he asked, just as confused.

"How did they know where we are?" she said.

He shrugged and stuttered, "I...I don't know."

"Really?"

He expressed hurt. "Are you accusing me of betrayal?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that no one else on board could be in league with them," she started. "I mean, you _are_ the only elf here."

"So that automatically makes me the bad guy?"

Now they were getting annoyed with each other.

"Um, well, no, but -"

"But what?!"

He glared at her and she didn't speak.

He continued, "They were beating me up, too, you know!"

"For a moment, I just thought that was to make you look more innocent," she mumbled.

Stunned, he tried to defend himself. "Emily! I would not betray you! I care about you too much!"

That caught her off guard and he even surprised himself at what he just admitted. He face-palmed. "Oh great."

Emily's face turned red in both embarassment and anger. Then she walked quickly walked away from him, landing in her room to scream in her pillow.

Trellis leaned over the railing and yelled into the open air.


	3. The Plan

A number of days after the warriors attacked, Emily and Trellis continued to avoid each other as much as possible. Again, all the others on board grew uneasy at this, and each conversation was akward. Even the stone started taking note.

_"You are distracted, young master. If you would have let me take control, you would not have all these problems,"_ it whispered in her mind.

She either ignored it or told it to shut up.

One day, Miskit and Leon had an arguement about wether or not to land and get supplies.

"We're running low. If we don't land soon, we won't be able to continue and we could starve. The ship could lose power and we would end up crash landing," Miskit stated.

Leon answered, "You make a good point, but the Elves are most likely waiting for us at any place we can stock up."

Trellis butted in. "Not to interupt your little family arguement, but Elves don't normally walk into the wilderness unless something of worth is in them."

They stopped and stared at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" Miskit asked.

"If we can land in the woods, we'll be safe. A small group of us could go to a nearby town from where we land and get supplies, then come back." the Elf Prince explained.

Leon countered him. "They would notice us if we tried to land."

"Well, wait. The ship could drop to the edge of the coulds and we could lower the group down to the ground," Miskit implied, "and then when they come back to a certain spot, we can bring them up."

"What if the group is followed by Elven Gaurds?" Leon countered again.

Trellis said, "The strongest of us can go down and fight. When the group is gone, we can train on the ground."

No one objected to the idea.

"How do we know this isn't another ambush?" Emily asked as she walked in.

"I'm not on my father's side anymore. Come to think of it, I never really was." Trellis defended himself.

She looked at the floor and muttered sarcastically, "Sure."

The Prince of Elves was about to say something else when Miskit killed the anger. "Who are we going to send down there?"

Emily's mother and a few of the robots offered to go. The stonekeeper objected.

Leon said, "There's not much of a choice. The Elves haven't seen your mother and these others very much before. If they are casual enough, they have a good chance of pulling it off. Besides, both you and Prince Trellis need to master your stones before you can defeat the Elf King."

Trellis frowned at being called immature. Emily sighed.

After a pause, Miskit announced, "Then it's settled. We should leave tomorrow morning in order to make good time."


	4. Training on the Ground

The airship lowered to the bottom of the clouds. The group was preparing to jump to the ground from fifty feet in the air.

Miskit peered over the edge. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he said, stating the obvious. He realized that there were only three parachutes. "Um, guys? Maybe Leon was right. I forgot to think about how we would get all of you to the ground safely."

Leon walked up behind him. "Nonsense. This is just one way to teach Emily and Trellis how to use their stones." He took the parachutes from Miskit and gave one to Emily's mother, one to a robot, and kept the last one for himself. "Ready?" he asked all of them with a sly smile. No one responded as he flung himself over the side of the the ship. Everyone ran to the rail to see him as he pulled the string and the parachute flew open.

They all stared at each other. Finally, the robot went, and then Emily's mother went with great causion. Before she jumped, she looked at Emily and told her, "Be careful."

Emily ran up and gave her a hug. "You too."

After the parachute people jumped, Trellis and Emily engulfed themselves with the stone's power.

"On three?" the Elf Prince asked.

"On three," she confirmed. "One...two...THREE!"

They sprang over the railing and plummeted to the ground, unafraid since their shields were up.

Emily did a double-take when she heard an unnatural sound; Trellis was laughing.

She had to take it in for a moment, making herself remember that sound for any time that the two of them were arguing. Just to make sure she wasn't hearing things, she adked him in a loud voice, "ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

He couldn't hear her over the roar of the air. "WHAT?"

"WHAT?" she couldn't hear him either.

He turned his head downward and screamed, quickly putting his shield back up. She did too when she saw how close to the ground they were.

They slammed into the ground and sat up slowly. Emily groaned and held her head, not used to the impact.

Trellis stood and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said akwardly.

He expressed embarassment and walked to where everyone else had landed.

Leon was giving careful instructions to Emily's mother and Theodore. Then they left to buy supplies.

Leon approached the two and congradulated them for using their shields and plummeting into the ground. That caused the two stonekeepers to smirk.

"Alright. Now it's time to begin training. Emily, you need to improve on protection skills. And Trellis, you need to improve on fighting skills. I can't help both of you at the same time, so I'll start with the least experienced," Leon stated and turned to Emily.

"Ha, ha," she replied sarcastically as he chuckled. He moved towards the trees and came out holding a bunch of seeds, setting all of them down in a pile except for one.

"Emily, I want you to protect this seed as Trellis tries to burn it. This can also teach you how to be cooperative. Understood?"

She nodded and picked up the seed with her amulet, trying hard to concentrate on keeping it safe. The Elf Prince then used his amulet to try and burn the seed. Nothing happened.

The fox man put his head in his hand, thinking. He said, "You know what? This is a faulty test. Both of you can quit." The seed dropped. "I have a better idea." He drew his sword and commanded Emily, "You shielded yourself when you were falling. It will also be neccessary to protect others, although you are the main point of concern. Place a shield around Trellis."

Trellis jumped. "What?!"

Leon turned to him. "Relax. She has great capabilities. If her force field fails to protect you, you will use your stone to defend yourself through attack." No objection was made. "Okay. Let's begin."

The young stonekeeper wrapped her power around the Elf Prince, making him become uneasy, but he said nothing.

The mentor swung his sword in Trellis' direction, penetrating the shield. Trellis used his stone to zap the sword out of Leon's hand. It flew into the trees.

"Excellent job, Trellis," he said. "Emily, you will need more practice."

She sighed in disappointment and offered to go get his sword, then disappeared into the woods. The weapon was laying in a bush, and as she neared it, a pink slug emerged from behind a tree. She ignored it and reached for the sword, and as she did, the slug bit her in the leg and she cried out in pain.

The boys heard it and ran into the bushes. Trellis got there first and spotted the slug. He ripped it off her leg and chucked it as it screamed, "CHEEE!" He shook her and called her name, but she was unconscious.

Leon found them and checked her pulse. "Her breathing is normal, but she is most likely poisoned." He removed a radio from his belt and spoke to Miskit. "Training is over for now. Emily has been bitten by a slug and needs medical attention. The other group isn't back yet, but Trellis and I will stay on the ground in order to wait for them."

Msikit replied through the radio, "How will we get her back up here if she's unconscious?"

"I'll take her," Trellis volenteered.

Leon repeated the words, "Trellis will take her."

There was a moment of pause and then Miskit answered, "Alright."

The Prince of the Elves picked up the young stonekeeper and surrounded their bodies with a force field. Then he rose off the ground and flew to the place where the ship was waitng. On the way up he thought to himself, _"I like her so much more when she's not glaring at me. Too bad she can't stay like this. Wait, what am I thinking? We can't win if she's unconscious all the time."_

_"Yes you can, if you give me control,"_ his stone whispered. _"If you really care for her, you will let her complete her mission on her own."_

Trellis growled at his stone. _"You're no help. I'm not going to leave unless she tells me straight up that she doesn't need me here." _To that, the stone had no reply.

He looked down at her face, and noticed that it had changed slightly. The poison was making her age. He started to panic and flew faster, setting her down on the floor of the balcony. Miskit and Navin were there, taking her to a special room and hooking her up to a machine that extracted the poison.

Miskit told him, "This might take a while, but she'll be fine. The bite isn't too serious and by the time all of it is out of her system, she might be slightly younger than you."

That didn't come as good news to Trellis.

Leon's voice came out of Miskit's radio. "Tell Trellis I need him back down here. The group is almost here and there might be some gaurds behind them."

The Elf Prince hesitated a moment and then left to help Leon.


	5. Akward

It was a few days later. The party that had left for supplies returned without struggle and the young stonekeeper had been freed of the poison. Training was much easier for Emily now, considering that she was more mature in mind and body. It seemed to be a rather good occurance, despite the fact she had to be bitten to get it. The Elven gaurds might not even recognise her now (because, frankly, they can't fit two and two together very well). The biggest problem was that everything was a thousand times more akward between her and the Elf Prince. After the poison had been extracted, it was concluded that she looked to be about 17, while he was only two years older.

Now, Leon, Trellis, and Emily were standing on top of the airship, working on their fighting skills.

The Prince of the Elves was lost for about half a second, which gave her the chance to trip him with her staff and stick it in his face, power flowing around it. He glared at her, causing her to smirk.

"You're making this too easy," she told him.

Leon said to Trellis with a suspicious smile, "Is her new maturity level distracting you?"

The Elf's head shot in the fox man's direction. There was a moment of silence before he got up and jumped of the roof, his face noticably red.

The mentor and the stonekeeper tried their hardest not to die laughing.

The Prince stormed across the balcony and opened the door to the room he shared with his weakened brother, who was already in there, smiling.

"What?" Trellis said in a sharp voice.

Luger replied, "Nothing," ignoring the anger of his brother, who was glancing around the room in order to find something to punch. "You like her don't you?"

That only made him more furious. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?!"

"It's not very hard to see."

Again, Trellis burst out of the room and wrapped himself in his power. He flew to the underside of the ship, where he stayed and tried to be alone. Emily floated up behind him, making him growl in frustration.

"You won't improve at all if you get so mad all the time," she informed.

"Maybe I would be better if all of you didn't give me something to be mad about," he countered.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you requested to be on this team."

"Stop pointing all of your problems back to what I requested."

"Look, I'm sorry for making fun of you, and I'll tell everyone to stop," she said, attempting an apology. "We just do that because you get upset so fast, and to be honest, it's kind of entertaining."

"How do you know I won't sell you out because you make me angry?"

She paused and thought. "Why did you offer to carry me up here when I got hurt?"

The sentence didn't phase him. "I'm faster than the rest of them and you're probably the most important person in this alliance. If we would have waited any longer, you would be fifty instead of 17."

There was a moment of silence. Emily hesitated before saying akwardly, "Thanks, I guess." Then she punched him in the shoulder again.

He hissed, "Stop doing that," as he turned around.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That weird thing where you punch me. It's getting annoying."

"Well, what else am I suppose to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said sarcastically. "How about you just leave me alone!" He turned back around.

She knew it wasn't a statement, but she also knew she couldn't just leave while they were mad at each other. Actually, she wasn't that upset, but still.

Her stone whispered, _"There's no use in hiding your feelings anymore, young master. They are only distracting you. It would be best if you get them out of the way until all of this is over."_

For once, she figured that her stone was right. Instead of leaving, she flew up silently behind Trellis, and then she hugged him.

It caught him off gaurd, but he didn't shove her away. In fact, now he felt guilty for yelling at her. Why would she hug him if he was such a jerk? It made him remember a vague image, one of his mother right after he had gotten upset over something stupid. He wanted to say he was sorry, but something didn't feel right about it, so he decided not to talk at all or move.

She let go and floated to the rim of the balcony. Before she disappeared onto it, she said, "Has it ever occured to you that I might like you back?"

His head turned, but she was already gone. Now he was left there, face in his hand and regret in his mind. The only thing he could think to do that wouldn't result in disaster was to pretend none of that ever happened. He was good at pretending, so thats what he went with.

Inside the ship, Miskit found Emily and held out a small device to her.

"Rico found this in the ship's medical supplies. This needle can be inserted into your arm, and it'll remove any unnatural content from your bloodstream, so that way you can go back to your normal age. Would you like me to help you with it or don't you want it?" he offered.

Being older would remind her of what just happened with Trellis, and she couldn't promote her emotions to be anymore out of line. She didn't care if it would make her a little clumsier.

She replied, "I'll take it."

***Okay guys! that's where this one ends, but i'll write another story soon. Based on my fanfiction story, you can pick up after this in Amulet Book 3 The Cloud Searchers, at the part where the characters are entering the giant storm. (Hopefully this is right because someone borrowed my book. Sorry if i'm inaccurate!) Thanks for ready and leave plenty of lovely comments. ;) ***


	6. Just Let Go For Now

**Author's Note: ****_Okay, so I wanted to end it with the chapter before this one, but everyone keeps telling me to add one more cuz it doesn't seem finished. I read through it before writing this chapter and the whole time i was thinking, "this story sucks!" i mean, it's so cheesy and there's too much fluff. idk how im gonna save it, but ill try._**

Emily hid out in her room for the next week. Whenever she did go out, she made sure to be completely alert in order not to run into Trellis. Otherwise, she just had Navin sneak her food to her. Leon and Karen both couldn't stand that Emily was locking herself in her room, but neither of them knew what to do about it so they hoped she would just come out on her own.

Emily had changed back to her younger self and concluded that she would never mess with her age again, even if it wasn't her fault. She left a mental note reminding her to blow up every pink slug she encountered.

Before she knew it, another person was knocking on her door.

_"You should answer it,"_ the Voice whispered.

Emily rolled her eyes and told it to shut up, then got off the floor and opened the door a crack to see who was standing there. She had hoped it was Navin with her food, but instead, it was Trellis.

She slammed the door in his face.

"Oh, thanks," the elf said, his voice muffled from the door between them. "I know you won't answer me, but why are you acting like a heartbroken girly-girl? I mean, I know that you're getting to be that age, but this is enexpected for someone who should be more focused on how to exterminate an Elf King."

_"See?"_

_"Oh shut up!" _she thought to her stone. She didn't want to answer Trellis, but being called something similar to 'over-attached girlfriend' was far too insulting to say nothing about. She opened the door again, all the way this time, and just looked at him.

He noticed how she was back to her original age. "Oh," he muttered.

She shoved him hard and said coldly, "Yeah, I bet you're _real_ disappointed now that I don't have a figure anymore."

"WHAT?! No! That's not what -" he started, but she was already storming off down the hallway.

Maybe what happened at Selina's station was nothing but information. She was too quick to trust him. No matter how many times they saved each other, she still wouldn't be able to trust him. It just couldn't be done. Or perhaps her thoughts right now were just out of anger, and she really could rely on him, if she had to...

She stopped walking. Footsteps were coming up behind her and she knew exactly who they belonged to. They ceased and she turned around to bring out her firm, certain, words.

"We can't go on like this. But I'm not saying we're friends. Let alone a couple. I realize that I don't trust you very much, and what happened throughout this whole trip was mostly a mistake. We both get mad at almost everything. I don't want to argue with you about things that don't matter right this minute, so I suggest that we just focus on training. If we're still okay with each other, or maybe even better friends, we can sort this out after we get this whole war out of the way. Understood?"

He pondered for a moment, and then nodded. What was he thinking, anyway? She was right. But still, he wanted to know...

"Do you think we'll ever trust each other completely?"

"I can't tell yet."

"I'm sorry for being so stupid."

"We both were."

He nodded. "Don't destroy me for doing this, but I need something to hold onto before we forget about all this." He hugged her. And she hugged back. He would have kissed her, but he didn't want to risk it.

Thunder broke the silence, and from a different area of the ship, Rico shouted, "Everyone inside!"

The human and the elf separated and entered the ship as the rain started pouring.

**Okay! THERE! It's OVER. SO YEAH. This chapter makes they other ones look like crap, yes?**


End file.
